


A Miraculous Resurrection

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are surprised (to say the least) when this latest akuma isn't headed straight for them. Or causing mayhem at all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elise Marcoult was having a fairly bad day. 

Beyond Chloe Bourgeois being her usual self, she'd also been pulled into the principal's office. Sadly, she hadn't been in trouble-- her grandmother was dead. It hit her like a cement truck (unfortunately, the instrument that had killed her grandmother).  
Crying, she sprinted out of the principal's office, pausing when she heard a voice in her head.  
"It's not fair how death takes those we love, is it?" 

\-------------

For Gabriel Agreste, his day had been fairly usual. Wake up at 3 am, boss Nathalie into making coffee (secretly he had no idea how to use the French press but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to use it everyday to get his money's worth), be at work soon, avoid lunch with his son, do more work, and finally check in on the youth of Paris. Just in time, too. Apparently someone was exceedingly sad ALREADY. He reached out, and the feeling of loss hit him hard. He swallowed. He hadn't felt this bad since Mad-- no.  
"It's not fair how death takes those we love, is it?" He asked gently. "If I give you the power to bring them back, I want you to do something for me."  
"Anything." Elise whispered. 

The akuma that fluttered out of the window that day wasn't jet black with streaks of purple, but instead a light violet. 

\------------

Necromancer burst out of the building as school ended, fortunately for Marinette's grades. Recognizing an akuma when she saw one, she dashed into the girl's bathroom and changed into Ladybug. Maybe she'd have this all wrapped up before Chat Noir even--  
"My lady." A voice purred in her ear. Of course.  
Necromancer, oddly enough, shot them both a look, before disappearing in a hole she'd apparently created. 

"Why didn't she try to take our miraculouses...?" Ladybug muttered.  
"Maybe they weren't worth the meow-ffort." Chat Noir grinned.  
Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Low reaching today?"  
"Too much classtime, not enough sleep." He shrugged, before offering her his hand. "Shall we?" 

The two heroes jumped from roof to roof, following the tracks of Necromancer, pausing at the graveyard she was sitting in. Chat Noir ended up in a tree while Ladybug peered around the cemetary wall.  
"What is she doing?" Ladybug whispered. "Raising an army of zombies?"  
Chat Noir shrugged. "So we should--"  
"Hello!" A new voice interrupted them as a strangely not decayed blonde woman embraced Necromancer. "Oh, you must have run into my husband. What happened, sweetheart?" 

"I... um..."  
"This is a very strange akuma." Ladybug noted.  
The blond patted Necromancer on the back. "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. I should get going anyway. Good luck!" She brushed some dirt off of herself, and started towards the cemetery gates. Chat Noir's branch apparently chose that moment to break, as he fell straight onto Ladybug, drawing a groan from them both.  
"There are better ways to be on top of me, Chat." Ladybug pointed out, pushing him off.  
He cocked his head. "I believe you stole my line, my lady." 

"Oh, how long...?" The blonde woman was staring at them. Chat Noir met her eyes and became very still.  
"He just fell." Ladybug prodded her partner when he failed to say anything about falling for her.  
"No, I mean... if Plagg and Tikki found new hosts, I must have..." The blonde fell silent, before grinning again. "Ah, well. I'm sure Gabriel explained everything to you."  
"Gabriel?" Ladybug asked. 

"My husband. Papillion?" The blonde tried.  
Chat Noir made a small noise.  
"Hey, Chat. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Ladybug asked.  
"Now we know why Papillion used an akuma to resurrect her." He pointed out. Said akumatized teen was already long gone, not that any of them seemed to notice. 

"Resurrect...? I need to talk to Gabriel." The blonde frowned. "I'm Madeleine, by the way. Madeleine Agreste."  
Ladybug's mouth dropped. Adrien's father was Papillion? "Your son looks like you." She finally said.  
Madeleine beamed at them. "Adrien is such a cute child, isn't he?"  
"He's not a child." Chat Noir finally muttered.  
Madeleine ignored him, instead strolling away. 

Chat Noir suddenly grabbed Ladybug's hand and pulled her after the blonde.  
"Chat, what about the akuma?!" She demanded.  
"It's not hurting anyone!" He replied.  
"Paris will be overrun with the dead!" 

"They aren't hurting anyone either!" He snapped.  
Ladybug stared at her partner. "What the... Chat, are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm sorry, it's just..." He bit his lip. "She-he... This is an illusion, right? All of this?"  
"This is real. Chat, what are you doing?"  
"My mother is back from the dead, my father is Papillion, and if we don't stop him he's going to break her heart!" Chat Noir blurted out. 

"...you're... Adrien Agreste...?" Ladybug asked.  
"Believe me, my lady, I didn't want you to find out this way." He replied tiredly, passing a hand over his eyes. "Can we deal with this a bit later?"  
She drew a shallow breath. "Of course."  
His eyes snapped to hers. "You're very understanding."  
"Well, your father is a supervillain, and your mother just rose from the dead is walking along the Seine like she hasn't a care in the world. It'd be worse if I wasn't understanding. Now come on." She took off running after Madeleine, and he followed suit. 

"I expected you to blow up, my lady. I just revealed my identity--"  
"Let's... leave it for now." Ladybug shot him an awkward smile.  
"As you wish." He pouted. "Though, while we're on the subject, I'd make a wonderful pirate to your princess."  
"Chat." Ladybug raised an eyebrow. 

\--------------------

"Gabriel!" Madeleine called, stalking into the mansion. "Where are you?"  
Her husband stepped out of his 'office', locking the door. "Madeleine..."  
She ran up the stairs, before throwing herself at him. "I'm back."  
He gave a shuddering breath. "Don't leave me again." 

She giggled, pulling back to look at him. "I wasn't planning on it."  
She then frowned. "You look so old... how long have I been gone?"  
"Long enough." He answered shortly.  
"Where's Adrien?" She pouted. "He's not already in university, is he? We don't have grandchildren?"  
"No. Adrien is--" 

"Papillion." Chat Noir interrupted.  
Gabriel Agreste's face hardened instantly. "Chat Noir, Ladybug, what a pleasant surprise. Hand over your miraculouses."  
"Gabriel!" Madeleine scolded. "That's no way to treat your partners!" 

"This isn't like the old days, Madeleine! Felix let you fall, why should this Chat be any different? Emma couldn't bring you back, what makes this Ladybug better?!" Gabriel was practically screaming now.  
Madeleine glared at him. "You think I am the first Peacock to fall?"  
"No. Chat Noir's luck is infectious, we both know this." Gabriel huffed. "If nothing else, I'm helping the children by trying to take their miraculouses. Plagg and Tikki are both exceedingly dangerous, Plagg especially."  
Madeleine glared at him. "He's not your kwami. This isn't up to you, Gabriel. Speaking of which, where is Wayzz?" 

"He's safely tucked away."  
"Was that a pun..." Chat Noir muttered.  
"Gabriel, take me to him."  
"Absolutely not." Gabriel huffed. "You already died once because of his involvement, I'm not letting it happen again."  
"Did you bring me back to life to keep me a prisoner?!" Madeleine demanded. 

"Probably." Chat Noir agreed, before allowing Plagg to turn him back into Adrien. "It would be keeping with his nature."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Afternoon, Adrien. Have you been ditching school to fight monsters?" Then he turned to Ladybug. "You wouldn't happen to be a waylaid, distant cousin, would you?"  
"No." She replied. "But I should go--"  
"And bring back reinforcements? I'm sorry, but none of you are walking out of here with your miraculous." 

Madeleine narrowed her eyes at her husband. "You didn't answer my question. And for all your talk of worry about Ladybug and Chat Noir, when you found out our son was Chat, the first thing you asked was if he missed school for it."  
"I'm sure he's smarter than Felix was. Besides, if I wanted to hurt them, I wouldn't search for melodrama in teens."  
"What are you talking about?" Madeleine demanded. "And what happened to Felix and Emma?" 

Gabriel grinned. Adrien took a step back into Ladybug, and Madeleine scowled. "I did."


	2. Okay so we're doing this

_**~10 years ago~** _

 

The team of superheroes was once again something to behold.   
"Where do these things come from, anyway?" Peacock wondered as she threw darts into the side of the building, which Chat Noir and Ladybug climbed up to get a better advantage.   
"Better question, why are we the ones on ground support?" Papillion wondered, before pulling his wife up to the same level as the other two members of their band. 

"This is getting out of control." Ladybug snarled, whacking an akumatized minion. "I'm going to have to use Lucky Charm sooner than I thought."   
"It has to be timed!" Peacock cried out. "We can hold them off long enough, but remember the calculations?! They're lasting longer!"   
"They're out of control, Emma!" Papillion agreed. "We have to find the source--" 

"How the hell are we going to do  _that_ , Gabriel?" Chat Noir snarled.   
"If I had about five minutes of you actually  _doing_ something, Felix, I might be able to figure out a plan!" Papillion snapped back.   
The akuma strode forward and with a snap of his fingers split the building in half. Both halves began to rush towards the ground.   
"Madeleine!"   
"Felix!"   
"Gabriel!"   
"Emma!" 

The four heroes all cried out at once. 

Chat Noir grabbed Peacock's wrist and tried to jump for a nearby patio, while Papillion scrambled after Ladybug onto the neighbouring roof.   
He and Ladybug found purchase, but Chat Noir was dangling by a finger.   
"Madeleine!" Papillion screamed.   
She said something unintelligible to Chat Noir, and he shook his head.   
"Lucky Charm!" Papillion practically commanded Ladybug. 

She acquiesced, and the two charged the akuma.   
After the citizen was returned to normal, Papillion looked at the balcony where his wife and Chat Noir had been hanging. "Where are they...?!"   
"I'm sure it's alright, Gabriel." Ladybug pointed out, before tossing her item (a beach ball) into the air and having it fix Paris.   
A few seconds later, Chat Noir limped out from behind a tree.   
"Rough landing?" Ladybug asked him as Papillion sprinted off in the direction Chat came from. 

Chat Noir was silent for a few minutes, before murmuring, "We should go."   
"What? Felix--"   
"Emma, trust me. He's not going to-- ah!" He stumbled, and she noticed his leather suit was torn and he was bleeding. "Come on, I'll take you to a hospital."   
"Okay." He agreed softly, before they heard Gabriel scream. 

____________________________

Papillion had found his wife lying on the concrete sidewalk a little ways away from Chat Noir's tree. Her limbs were bent at an odd angle, as was her neck. Her eyes stared forward unblinkingly.   
"Madeleine?" He asked softly.  
He walked forward slowly, before gathering her in his arms. His fingers searched her neck for a pulse, at first gently, then more and more desperately. Not to mention the growing pool of blood from her skull.

He let out an anguished wail, before convulsing into sobs.

He wouldn't let go of her. Not when Wayzz and Nooroo transformed them both back. Not when they were in the cab to the hospital. He barely allowed the doctors to take her, even though he knew she was being wheeled down to the morgue. 

Someone told him to go home, and he did. Lord knows he could have drove into the Seine if he hadn't been shown back to the main road he took everyday. 

It must have been past midnight when he got home, and yet there was his five year old, snoozing against the wall facing the stairs. 

Gabriel picked up his son, and Adrien immediately stirred. "Where's Mama...?"   
"She's..." Gabriel swallowed. Adrien looked so much like Madeleine, not to mention he shouldn't find out this way. "She's not here."   
The answer seemed to satisfy Adrien, and he nestled against his father. 

Gabriel couldn't do this. Adrien looking like...  _her_... made him want to throw up. He couldn't lose her again. The child would just have to be kept away from the world that killed Madeleine. Maybe he'd be able to enter the wealthy, glittering social circle Gabriel came from. Maybe he could keep any kwamis away from his son... but first he'd have to lock up Plagg, Tikki, and Wayzz. And given how easily the latter came away when he pulled it from Madeleine's clothes, death would free Felix from his contract, not to mention Emma. 

Perhaps the alley cat might even be pleased. He  _did_ want the kwami gone, after all. Gabriel was just helping. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ **~Present Day~** _

While Madeleine and Gabriel screamed at each other, Ladybug and Adrien sat in the corner, talking quietly. 

"So, now you know."   
"I never-never expected it to be  _you_."   
"You say that like you know me." Adrien raised an eyebrow, but let out a sigh. 

"Your face is all over Paris."   
He turned and shot her a long look. "Really? Is that  _all_?"   
"You'll see when I turn back into a civilian." She shrugged.   
He sighed again. "That's true." 

"I never knew your Miraculous made you--"   
"It's not Plagg." Adrien cut in. "I... I... well, I just had all my plans, my dreams crushed. I used to fantasize about my mother coming back, and everything would be alright again. I used to fantasize about our masks coming off in... well, a variety of ways, actually, and then maybe, just maybe, we could be together or something. I never expected you to be quiet."   
"Life works out in ways we don't understand, sometimes." Ladybug shrugged, before grabbing his hand. Slowly, as to not cause suspicion, she pulled him out of the room. Madeleine noticed, and the flicker of her attention diverted Gabriel. 

In light of this, the two teenagers broke into a run. 

Really, the one who suffered here was Nathalie. She was calmly planning Adrien's schedule for the next few weeks when Ladybug tore by, dragging Adrien with her. Behind them was the Gorilla, who Gabriel had enrolled in his efforts. Finally there was Gabriel, doing his best to stride elegantly after his son with a blonde woman who looked somewhat familiar grasping his arm and digging her heels in. 

Naturally, Nathalie followed the parade of people. 

"Do you trust me?" Ladybug asked Adrien as the two posed in front of a window.   
He grinned, which to the inhabitants of the house seemed quite foreign. "Of course, my lady."   
In a flash, the superheroine was on the windowsill, and then they were gone, skittering across the rooftops of Paris. 

Gabriel's eye twitched. "Find them."   
"Aren't you the least bit concerned that you forced your son out of the house?!" Madeleine demanded.   
"No, I'm more concerned that the menace who succeeded Emma kidnapped him!" Gabriel snapped back. 

"What, you think Adrien  _wants_ to stay here?! With  _you_?!" Madeleine spat.   
Gabriel flinched, and Nathalie stared. Gabriel Agreste simply did not flinch. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you'll have to--"   
"No!" Gabriel interrupted. "No. She's not... she can never leave again."   
Madeleine stared at her husband, before taking off her wedding ring and throwing it on the ground in front of him. "Death already parted us,  _Agreste_." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Ladybug paused on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. "I don't think you can go back home right now, Adrien."   
"That's fair." He shrugged. "Though your parents might wonder what the ladybug dragged in. Let's go."   
"Good, you're back to normal." She huffed. "And we're here."   
The wheels spun in his head for a second, before he asked, "Marinette?" 

She nodded once, glad that the mask covered her blush, before leading him down through the trapdoor to her room. "Your father will be checking Nino's house."   
"And then each of my classmate's." Adrien pointed out.   
"You  _cannot_ go back." Ladybug said firmly as her Miraculous began to beep. 

In a minute, it was just Marinette and Adrien staring at each other. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madeleine?" Gabriel stepped into the dark bedroom, listening to the sound of his wife's sobs.   
"I don't want to talk to you."   
"Madeleine, please." He pleaded. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to keep you and Adrien safe."   
"By forcing him to run off with Ladybug and keeping me a prisoner?!" 

He pulled her into a hug, which she accepted. "That was never my intention. I meant to contain the miraculouses --all the miraculouses-- and then you and I would be alright again. Gorilla was going to seize Ladybug's miraculous when she powered down, and in the distraction, I was going to seize Adrien's. Or at least get Gorilla to do it."   
"You killed Felix and Emma!"   
"Felix let you fall."   
"We both fell!" 

"And yet he survived."   
"He was crying as I slipped through his fingers. I remember that much. He didn't  _want_ to kill me, Gabriel!"   
"And yet. Besides, Emma was supposed to fix it with her Lucky Charm. She didn't."   
"Lucky Charm doesn't fix deaths." Madeleine pointed out, rubbing her eyes. 

"Well, now we know." Gabriel shrugged. "And now we have a Chat and Ladybug without blood on their hands."   
"It was an accident!"   
Gabriel snorted. "Was it now? Because we both know Felix was strong enough to hold on. To try something other than letting you fall. We both know Felix was agile enough to do so. We both know Emma would have thought it was an accident, and felt bad for poor Felix who killed his friend by accident." 

Madeleine's breath hitched. "He  _didn't_! And why did you kill her, if--?!"   
"Because their Miraculouses belong together. Besides, I couldn't take the chance of her finding out. What would have happened to Adrien?"   
"According to that Nathalie woman, you would have been just as much of a father to him." Madeleine spat. 

Gabriel's grip around her tightened. "No matter what you say, I'm not letting you go."   
"So we're back to me being a prisoner."   
"Only until I get Adrien's miraculous and Ladybug's. Then we can be a happy little family again. I can give you the world, Madeleine."   
"You've already promised me the world." 

He cupped her chin. "Yes, but back then I was a poor art student with a hopeless crush on the beautiful dancer."   
"I'm still furious with you."   
"I know."   
"I'm probably going to be furious for the rest of my life, quite honestly. Not to mention hurt."   
"I know that too. But it's better than you being dead." 

"Everything will always be different."   
"I know. But you haven't said that you hate me."   
"I honestly wish I could."   
He slid her wedding ring back on her finger. "I'm glad you can't." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh I have no idea how to write Marinette and Adrien, nor do I have any idea how to write their various ships.


End file.
